User blog:Tupka217/My harvest
Some of you may have woken up with a surprise - Recent Changes sin't chock full of categories created by yours sincerely. That's because I went on a pre-Christmas shopping bender. I do most of my shopping online as it takes 2 hours to get to the nearest good shop (not to mention 30 euros for just a single fare) but I got a cheap day ticket from my parents months back, so I decided to use it for something good: a good ole fashioned shopping spree. Usually, I only go to Blunder in Utrecht, but because I had other shopping to do in Amsterdam, I decided to drop by Henk as well. I could've gone for Space Oddity and Lambiek as I had plenty of time, but they were too far to walk. And the weather wasn't nice. And I like to have some money left... Anyway, my harvest at Blunder. Added bonus is that they had a 15% Christmas discount on large purchases. If they told me before ringing up, I would've gotten more... * Diana Prince: Wonder Woman, Volume One. The start of the I-Ching years. I like Wonder Woman, but know surprisingly little about her Golden an Silver Age years. * Realworlds: Wonder Woman: I'm not that familiar with the Realworlds concept, and even if it's crap, it'll look nice in my growing WW collection. * Wonder Woman Plus Jesse Quick Vol 1 1: because WW collection. * DCU Holiday Bash Vol 1 1, DCU Holiday Bash Vol 1 3: because I realized I could barely make it to 10 in the CBR advent calendar voting * Star-Spangled War Stories Vol 2 1, Our Fighting Forces Vol 2 1: the only two memorial day one shots I didn't have yet. * Superman: Lois Lane: because who doesn't love Lois? * Superman: The Man of Steel Gallery Vol 1 1: I only know the Gallery issues from all the images uploaded, felt like a good idea to add at least one to my paper collection. * DC First: Flash/Superman: I don't know why I included this one. Just because, I think. * Icon Vol 1 1, Collector's Edition: I already have this in trade, but the extra's are nice. A poster and a trading card. Haven't unpacked it yet. And at Henk: * Artemis: Requiem: the entire series in a set, at less than 1 E per issue... it's crap, but cheap crap is still cheap. It's also still crap, though. * More Wonder Woman collection stuff: Wonder Woman Vol 2 122, Wonder Woman Vol 2 1000000, Wonder Woman Annual Vol 2 5, Wonder Woman Annual Vol 2 6, Wonder Woman Annual Vol 2 7, Wonder Woman Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1 * Superman/Wonder Woman: Whom Gods Destroy: another cheap pack, I couldn't leave it there. I had previously, uhm, "read", it, but it made no sense whatsoever. Maybe on paper it makes an easier read. * Showcase Presents: Supergirl, Volume 2: They had a box of Showcase Presents and Essential Marvel for 50% off. Sadly, mostly Superman and Batman. This was the only one I liked. And for that, I spent an entire day in trains. So... how was your saturday? Category:Blog posts